Heroes of Olympus – Mark of Athena FAN FICTION!
by lordstorymaker
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Hoo Moa. Just like all of us, we can't wait for the real HOO MOA. So im writing my own version. Have fun reading : There are twists and turns, and things that you don't even half expect :
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Olympus – Mark of Athena

**IM NOT RICK RIORDAN AND NOT OWNER OF PJO/HOO. **

Chapter 1 – A Greek Warship enters my new Home.

**Percy **

"Come, let's meet my - _er -_ other family" Percy said, as he pointed in the direction of the large warship. As he was walking down the forum with his new family, he looked to see what they thought of this. Some of them looked like they wanted to run. Some felt as if they believed Percy, since he did risk his life, and the rest just looked puzzled or confused. They didn't know who they should believe.

Percy didn't blame them of course. If he was in the Greek camp, looking up in the sky to see a large warship full of romans, thinking they will kill them, he wouldn't be so excited would he? He saw Octavian with a teddy bear in one hand and a knife in the other. _Well Annabeth is gonna enjoy this one, _he thought. Octavian looked up at the sky and looked back at Percy and gave him an angry look. Percysmiled. _Yes their really really going to enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Annabeth**

_O' my God, Oh my god! Will he remember me? _She thought as she paced around the room, while Piper sat on her bed.

Piper laughed. "Don't worry Annie, he will remember you. He loves you, I can feel it.

_Annie._ She remembered Percy's voice in her head as he used to call her that. Then she looked at Piper.

"Don't call me that. Annabeth will do." She said.

"Uh-uh. You _want_ me to call you Annie."

"Yes, I do ." She said in a trance, "Please please call me Anni- "

She snapped back to reality, realizing what happened over the background of Piper's laughing.

"Stop that, it's creep-"

"Hello, this is Supreme Commander Leo speaking, we are now arriving on roman land. Please can Jason Grace get his butt out there and tell them not to kill us – _Ouch! _ Why Jase?" Leo said in shock.

Annabeth and Piper laughed as they walked to the nearest window to see the roman camp and the Warship descending on to ground.

"I hope your right Pipes" Annabeth said. " I hope he does remember me, and when he does, I'm going to give him one hell of a punch."

Piper Smiled.

**Ok Chapter 1, first story here, How did you like it? REVIEW THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dionysus: Blah Blah Blah.. Lordstorymaker does not own Hoo PJO blah blah... have fun reading blah blah blah.**

**:)**

**Chapter 2 - We Come outside to see Romans staring at us.**

**Jason**

That feeling when you come back home after a long time? Yeah, that's pretty much what Jason was feeling. Just looking at the River Tiber made him feel warm. He was back. He could see his old friends. Everything would feel right. He wanted to go out and lead, just like these people wanted him too.

As the warship landed, Jason saw a flood of legionnaires storming down the camp to the ship. Their face's had mixed emotions. Some were worried. Some were scared. He scanned the crowd to see a face he finally got into his head.

Reyna.

Then everything poured back into him. The days of fighting Krios. The Praetor days. Everything. His face filled up with excitement. He wanted to step outside like a natural leader and Lead these people.

"Come on Jason. Your time has come." Piper whispered into his ear.

Jason jumped. He didn't sea Piper sneak in behind him.

"Oh hey Pipes" Jason said, " Er.. Let's go , I guess."

They both walked out to the exit, to see Leo already outside.

"Why are they pointing spears at me?" he asked.

Jason smirked. "Dude, they don't like Greeks, normally they would kill you on sight."

"Jee, thanks" Leo said, "That makes me feel much better."

Jason got of the ship, and just as he put his foot down on land, there was a mighty roar from the crowd.

"JASON!" The Romans cheered for their leader. Jason carried on walking to the sound of the roar, which was interrupted by a silence as Leo, Piper and Annabeth followed him.

"Oh oh," Leo said.

"Hi guys! I'm back." Jason said.

Silence. All the attention was drawn to the 3 unknown people behind him.

Jason saw Octavian staring at Annabeth. He then realized why. Annabeth had her knife out in her pocket which was easily spotted.

"I TOLD YOU THEY ARE OUT TO KILL US! LOOK AT THE BLONDE ONE WITH THE KNIFE IN THE POCKET!," Octavian shouted.

"Oh shut up Octavian," A voice called out. The voice was next to Reyna's, and he was wearing a toga just like the one Jason used to wear, when he was praetor. "It's not like she is stabbing out stuffed animals is she?" he said.

A laughter erupted from the crowd. Even Jason pulled off a laugh. He looked at the praetor. Jason's eyes were sucked into the persons eye's. He could see the whole ocean reflecting off, and the aura the boy gave off was strong. He started to understand who this person was. Someone that went missing for a long time...

* * *

**Percy**

****_Octavian embarrasses himself. __Octavian embarrasses himself,_ his mind said to himself in the background of the Roman laughter.

Percy saw 4 figures come out the ship. Two boys and two girls. One of the boys had black curly with pointy ears on either side. He looked a awful lot like the one Hazel had as a picture, and the boy that was on the message Tyson sent us. _Leo Valdez, _Percy thought. The other boy was very built and blonde. He had sky blue eyes and the presence he carried along with him was powerful. It was like he was born to be a leader. The way the Romans cheered as he left the ship, well, Percy know who he was for sure. The Girl next to Jason was beautiful. Not Beautiful as in Annabeth beautiful. But B-e-a-u-tiful. Her chocolate brown hair swooping down her shoulders in pony tails. _Whoa, _Percy asked himself as he snapped out of the trance. Next to her there was another girl. As he saw her, his mind went click. _Annabeth, _it said as his mind confirmed the body to the name. Her glowing blonde hair running down her back as she took a step towards the Romans. Her stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analysing whoever she looked at. She was looked around to search for him.

"Jaso-" Reyna started when she was rudely interrupted by a "PERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JACKSONNNN!"

Annabeth's and Percy's eye's met. Percy felt as if, just that minute, Kronos had come back and slowed time just for them two, as Annabeth ran ,in Percy felt as slow motion, towards him getting ready to hug him and give him a kiss to if he was lucky. Percy held out his hands closing his eye's to hug her back, when..

_Lights out, _His mind went. A huge force punched Percy in the face.

"Urghhhhhhhhhh" Percy groaned as he open his eye's to see himself on the floor with some snickering Romans staring at him. Annabeth was in front of him with looking angry. She punched him.

"How dare you go missing like that! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I WAS FEELING SEAWEED BRAIN?" She shouted while giving out her hand to lift him up.

Percy smiled as all the memories poured back into him. "Nice to meet you too," He said taking her hand. That's when she grabbed him and kissed him. He responded putting his hand on her back, closing her in own him.

"Ahem." Reyna coughed.

Percy split up with his face all red, looking at a not-so-happy-face given by Reyna.

"Anyway.." Reyna started, she looked at Jason and gave him a warm smile. " Jason, is it really you?".

Leo broke a smile, like he wanted to say something funny, but put himself back like he knew it wasn't really the time.

"Yes, its me."

"Is it true about the Greeks?" She asked him in front of all the Romans, who wanted him to say "_Haha of course not, I just bought these new Roman demigods. Haha can't believe you fell for the Greek demigod trick"_.

"Yes its true." Jason said. He turned to face the crowd, and said in a loud voice, that echoed across the hill, " Romans, Centurions, Legionnaires. I am back. These demigods behind me are Greeks, They do exist in a different camp in New York. For years we have thought the Greeks were evil. They are not. They mean no harm. Please do not kill them, or accuse them of killing you" He put one eye on Octavian, "I am Jason Grace. Your -er- ex Praetor."

There was a clap from the Roman camp. Percy was impressed. It took him his life to convince the Greek's were not evil, but for Jason, it was just one big speech and now they are all happy?

They came towards the Romans and discussed with one another, meeting the new demigods getting to know one another. One thing that just came across Percy was that he was still holding Annabeth's hand.

"Seaweed Brain, Never leave me again! " She said with another hug.

"It wasn't me it was Hera-" He didn't get to finish since Annabeth silenced him.

"Sssh," she said,"We will talk later,".

**End of Chapter 2. Tried to make it long as possible, but I thought I shouldn't make it too long now since its only the beginning. As you go through the story you will, I PROMISE, get more longer chapters. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or HOO, BUT My writing is inspired by Rick Riordan. :) **

**Chapter**

Leo- My Aunt pays us a visit

Everyone was now walking off to the senate to hold a meeting of what will happen now that the Greeks and Romans have all met.

Leo still had a feeling that the Romans were still not so eager to talk to the Greeks. Many just ignored us like they hadn't even arrived.

One of the Lares popped out and said "Graecus" behind Leo.

"Whoa" He jumped. "Hey why'd that thing just call me Greggus?" he asked.

Percy laughed. "Not Greggus, Graecus, It mean's Greek, they say it in a bad way, but don't listen to them" He said.

"Oh" Leo replied.

They finally arrived at the Senate, and took their seats.

"As you can see, Jason has arrived with these Greeks, and has stated that they mean no harm. Any Arguments against that? Reyna called out.

Everyone, even Octavian, went silent. _Maybe they believed what Jason said? _ Leo thought.

"Al right," She said, " Next, I think now that we have all gathered, we should introduce each other."

Everyone was staring at Reyna.

"What you need me to pick who goes or what?" Reyna asked.

Jason offered himself to go first.

"Well as you all know, My name is Jason Grace. My father is Jupiter. When I was young, Hera, or Juno , took me in from my parent's as my patron and gave me to Lupa who trained me up. I then found my way to Camp Jupiter as usual. Oh and I have a sister called Thalia Grace" He said, Als-"

"Waiiiit, what?" Percy asked,"Your sister is Pine Cone Face?"

Leo laughed, " Pinecone face is very hot".

"Also," Jason ignored Leo," I was put into the Fifth Cohort where I tried my best to become Praetor. I also defeated the Titan Krios at the Battle of Mount Othrys."

"No boasting intended" Leo whispered to Piper. Piper sighed.

"And then after that, well I got kidnapped by Hera/Juno, and Well she stuck me on a school bus, where I met Piper and Leo." He said pointed at the direction Leo and Piper were sitting.

" We got attacked by some Venti, and I fought them off,"-Leo coughed-" We then went to a greek camp by Annabeth and another guy. We went on a quest to save Hera/Juno from a cage trapped by Hera/Juno." Jason said. Jason looked at Reyna and he could tell that she was impressed.

"Well who next?" Reyna asked.

"I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and I can charm speak very well" She said. "Here is a example."

Piper turned to Leo who was feeling nervous.

"Leo you now love Reyna." She put effort into her words again.

"I now like Reyna" Leo said without a struggle, then just realizing what he had just said, "Okay not funny!".

Laughter erupted from the senate. Even Reyna was trying hard not to laugh. Leo was embarrassed. He hated it when she did that. Although, he did find Reyna kind of hot.

"I also fought the giant Enceladus with the help of Jason and Leo, and saved by Dad by doing so. My dad is Tristan McLean," she finished.

The senate gasped, starstruck at what she just said. Leo was amazing too, because normally , Piper wouldn't say those things out loud. Now she was so confident she just blurted out anything.

Leo stepped up next.

"Hey my name is Leo Valdez" - Hazel nervously squealed -,"I am son of Hephaestus, or Vulcan. I can also make awesome fire".

As Leo expected, he grabbed everyone's attention immediately after he said fire. He got his hand out and made some fire spit out of his palm and dance on his hand.

"Awesome huh?" Leo said.

But there was silence. No one knew what to say. _Maybe they think I'm a freak? he thought. _

"I'm also Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Now Don't listen to Piper, because she always calls me the-"

"REPAIR BOY" Piper finished, as the Roman and the Greeks laughed.

_One day,I'm going to kill you Beauty_ Queen, he thought_ a_s he shot a nervous look at Piper.

He went back and sat on his seat when Piper said, " I think they like me."

"You think?" He said sarcastically.

Piper smiled, "Your jealous, repair boy."

_Why does she have to be right all the time, _he thought as he looked up in desperation.

"My name's Frank Zhang, and I'm son of Mars/Ares, and descendant of Poseidon, and because of this I can be anything." Frank said.

Leo gave out a short laugh in his brain. The fact of being anything humoured him.

"I'm good at shooting arrows, and It was only yesterday when I defeated the Giant Alcyoneus with the help of Hazel and Percy" Frank said.

Frank sat down, the girl next to him stood up. The girl had shoulder length curly hair and her dark golden shaded eye's struck out more than anything. Then something struck Leo. _I'm sure I've seen her before, _he thought, trying to rush through his mind's database of people he met.

"Hi my name is Hazel Levesque, and I am daughter of Pluto or Hades for the Greeks," she said, " I helped defeat a giant yesterday with Percy and Frank."

_Wow.. not much eh, _Leo thought.

The next were Annabeth and Percy. Percy gave her a nod,as if to give her permission to go first.

Annabeth went up. "Hi my name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena/Minerva. My weapon is a knife, and I love strategies. I'm probably one of the best strategist in the Greek camp. Also Official architect of Olympus." she finished.

Leo could tell that she was proud with that status. She is Athena's daughter after, and they all have big pride and all that.

Next was Percy.

He sighed. "Hey Guys, My names Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I defeated Kronos last summer."

Percy sat back down.

"Wait, wait wait, " Leo shocked, "That's all?! "

"Yeah I guess," Percy said.

"Dude I heard you killed the Minotaur with your own hands," Leo said.

"Well it -" Percy started.

"Dude you killed a Minotaur?" Frank asked.

"Yes but -" Percy started once again.

"TWICE!" Leo announced.

"Wait - "

"Percy you killed a Minotaur twice?" Hazel asked.

"Wait!-"

"He killed Minotaurs, chopped of Medusa the Gorgon's head, won a fight against Ares the God, defeated a large Cyclops, helped defeat Atlas, killed a bunch of monsters who were going to invade the Greek camp ordered by Kronos, defeated Aeneas, and bathed in the River Styx to kill off a invasion from Kronos taking Olympus in Manhattan defeating Hyperion and finally defeated Kronos" stepped in good old Annabeth.

Percy sighed, "Thanks."

Frank interrupted, "Man not only that, he killed two other Gorgons and went on to kill some of the Giant Alcyoneus's Shades to help us defeat him. He can make mini hurricanes and fall from such a height into the water, and still make it out alive. He then defeated Polybotes with Terminus. "

"Okay! Enough, thank you Frank." Percy said," Gee, You guys know more about me than I do."

Everyone laughed. Even Reyna was impressed with the things she heard about Percy.

"Okay enough. We have now another question." Reyna said," Now the Greeks are here, what happens next?"

And with that, I hoped she didn't ask that question.

Just in the door of the senate a glittering mist appeared. Leo saw a body form out the mist , with a golden outline.

"I think Percy and Jason already know the answer to the question you just asked," The body said.

_Hera,_ a thought entered his mind.

"Hera, what are you doing here," said Percy.

"I did say I will visit you again, and the time has come." She said, with a smile.

"Well anyway, Yes I know the answer, not sure if Jason knows, but I do." Percy started, "We go to Rome first, then Greece."

"Why? because Gaea is patient. Not like the Titans. She will wait for however long it takes and she will strike when the Gods are weakest. The time is now." He said.

"She and the Giants said about crushing the God from their roots. It's a clever plan, but they mean to go to Greece" Percy said," But first we need to go to Rome. It's where the battle starts. Also Thanatos said that we will need to start our journey in Rome first. He said we will find what we are looking for there, maybe he means the doors of death?"

Percy then said, " We then find what we find, and then travel to Greece, for the final battle. "

"Well said my hero. You have learn't much." Hera said.

"Wow Annabeth, Percy is a lot smarter then he puts on." Piper smiled.

"You all will learn more when the time comes. The six from the Great Prophecy have arrived. Percy, Jason, Piper,Leo, Hazel and Frank. But who will be the seventh? That is up to you. Good luck my heroes. " And with that Hera vanished into air.

"Yeah who will be the seventh?" Leo asked.

"Annabeth." They all looked at Percy, but this time it didn't come from Percy's mouth. It was from Jason.

"Jason?, did I hear you right?" Reyna asked.

"Sorry Reyna, but it just has to be Annabeth. She is one of the best strategist, and amazing with a knife. She is good at many things and can be so useful."

Annabeth didn't say anything.

" Jason, what about me?" Reyna asked.

" I'm sorry Reyna, Annabeth just has to come."

" Fine. " She stormed off outside.

Then silence held the senate for a few minutes.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THE GREEKS WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING. THEY ALL MEAN WAR." Octavian shouted.

"Shut up!" Jason shot him a angry look, and Octavian whimpered back into his seat in the corner.

"Well, I guess the senate is dismissed, " Percy shouted as all of them went off in other directions.

* * *

**Thats Chapter 3 finished, Hope you had fun reading. I'm almost done finishing Chapter 4.**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Have fun reading this. REMEMBER THAT I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN PJO OR HoO. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Jason**

****Jason was by himself gazing at the stars. Things were moving very fast for him. He had only just got to meet Piper, and albeit she was pretty , but then there was Reyna. Jason knew they weren't going out or dating, but he knew they were something. He had feelings for her because they'd known each other for a long time. Not because she was cute or pretty. And now he got himself into a maze with no endings. He was trapped in this love triangle.

"What you up to Jason?" a voice came from behind.

Jason looked back to see Reyna. She came and sat next to him.

"Why didn't you want me to come Jason?" she asked.

" Its hard, Reyna. But Annabeth knows what she's doing. She's had plenty of experience. So have you, don't get me wrong, but she's really good at strategy. Everything she does, is strategically correct. We could user her some much in the battle. Plus she is amazing with a knife."

"I can be good with a knife too", Reyna said hiding back tear.

"I know you can, but, " Jason said," But if you went with us, who would be praetor?. You think Octavian would do a good job? . Reyna you are the best Praetor ever, and I really think you should stay here."

Reyna smiled. The thought of Octavian being Praetor made her laugh.

" Hey, I guess your right."

They looked at each other for a minute.

"Jason, when you had your memory back, did you ever think about me?" she asked.

"It was hard. I had Piper with me as well, and I did think about you here and then, but not as much I guess." he replied, "I know we were something Reyna."

"We could of been more than something Jason," Reyna said.

Then Reyna moved in on Jason. They started to kiss and Jason didn't stop her. They went on like that for a while.

**Leo**

_Oh. My. Gods. _Leo thought. He rubbed his eye's see if what he was seeing, true or not. Had he just seen, Jason, kissing Reyna.

_Dear lord, what will Piper be thinking if I tell her this, _he thought. Then he thought it would be best if he didn't say anything and just pretended nothing happened. He got off behind the bush and walked off to his ship.

As he entered a voice entered his head,

_Your friends may feel like they are getting somewhere. But everything will fail, Gaea said._

"Get out of my head mud woman!" Leo shouted.

_You will try to kill me in the future Leo. You will try to stop me. I can not allow that to happen. Do you want me to kill you just like how your mother died? _

__"I will stop you, crazy person. You will not win, okay? We are coming!" Leo said.

_Do not make me laugh fool. Hera has made a risky plan merging the Romans and the Greeks together. It won't work. I know ways to disrupt your plans, and I will turn every one of you against each other. Goodnight Leo. Goodnight. _

Leo slammed his fist onto something really hard. Boy was he angry.

"You must be calm, Leo" said a voice behind him.

"Hera." Leo said, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jason or something, calling him your Hero?"

Hera laughed. " You don't know how strong you will be in the future. You mustn't listen to Gaea. No matter what she says, ignore it. She knows you are a huge block in her path. She will do everything to destroy you. You in every way are similar to Percy and Jason. "

" How can you say that? I'm nothing like Percy or Jason!" He shouted.

"Good night Leo, take rest now." And with a click of her fingers, Leo fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4 finished. Hope you enjoyed reading. GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Sorry I hadn't been able to update for so long, I'm been very busy in terms of Real life, with exams etc.. **

**But I'll try and write my chapters, it just takes time, so My message to you is to be patient. Thanks.**

**Remember please that I don't own PJO or HOo ;) Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Piper

"Anyone see Leo or Jason?" Piper shouted so that everyone heard.

"No Piper, last I saw he was on that hill-top by himself," said Percy, "As for Leo, I'm not really sure since he's missing since last night. He wasn't in his bed either."

This worried Piper. Leo had gone missing, and Jason was nowhere to be found. Maybe Gaea captured him? or maybe Leo was too much of an idiot to walk off without realizing where he was going.

"Pipes!" a voice entered her mind. She looked around to see Annabeth running towards her.

"Piper!, Come with me , Jason is talking with the other Romans, and has asked us to come with him." Annabeth said.

"Wait, what?" Piper asked with amazement," Jason is here?"

"Yea, follow me."

As Piper followed Annabeth, she could just about hear Jason's voice. Then she prayed that she would not see this type of scene ever in her life again.

There was Jason laughing with some of the Roman kids and Reyna next to him. By the looks on their faces, Piper could tell they're were enjoying themselves, but there was something more that Piper could feel in the atmosphere with Reyna and Jason.

"Oh, Hey Pipes," Jason said, " We're just laughing at the old times I had with the Roman camp."

"Nice," Piper said.

"_So, _is everyone getting along?" Annabeth interrupted the awkward silence.

"Erm, yes I guess so," replied Reyna," We believe you Greeks mean no harm, and believe that Juno has obviously sent you here for the Prophecy. "

"Nice to know you won't kill us" Annabeth said grinning.

Jason, Reyna and Annabeth laughed, but Piper just went off saying "Annabeth, I'm off looking for Leo,okay?".

Annabeth nodded, and Piper left looking for Leo. As she left she could hear Jason's voice in the background.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Not sure." Annabeth said.

She walked off into the distance wondering where he had gone. She trotted out towards the Greek Ship that still had dent's on the bottom of the ship from the rough landing. As she walked near she could hear snoring noises from inside. _Leo._ She ran in and saw a goblin shaped face , pointy ears and curly hair.

"Leo wake up", she said.

"Urghhh- No I said I wanted tacos! Not - huh what?" Leo woke up rubbing his eye's.

Piper sighed, "Why are you sleeping in here?"

"Long story..." He looked around , still rubbing his eye's in disbelief.

" Dreaming about Tacos eh?" she smiled.

"Hey, not fair Tacos are cool!" he got up and searched for a clock.

"It's Eleven in the morning Le-" Piper started.

"Eleven in the morning!?", he cried," Why didn't anyone think to wake me up" he cursed something in Greek after that, with the god Hera at the end.

"Because no one would think you would be sleeping in the ship, Repair boy." she said cheekily.

"Good point." Leo said smiling as well.

"So what do you think happens next?" Leo asked.

"We go to decide when we will leave, that's what." Piper said. And as they walked off into the distance, A quiet voice whistled through the winds in the tree's.

_They think they will stop me. They have no idea what I have planned for them. I hardly even need to do anything and they will tear themselves apart. The pieces of this puzzle are starting to fit. They will not_ _win. _

With that, you could hear a long but earthly laugh in the leaves that rattle and fall onto the ground.

* * *

**Leo**

"Leo, don't you feel something strange with Jason and Reyna?" Piper asked.

Leo's mind stopped. He hated it when people came up to him for help with other people. He was useless at giving advice to do with socializing. Especially after last night, when he saw what Jason and Reyna had done, he was even more useless, and couldn't do a thing.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Can't you see?," she asked once more," Jason is obviously in love with Reyna."

"huh?" He said.

Piper sighed, "Boys are blind."

Leo felt guilty. He knew that Jason was in love with Reyna, but didn't know how to tell Piper. And of course he did not want to jeopardize his friendship with Jason. To be honest, Leo didn't want to get involved in this situation at all.

"Er, yeah sure." he muttered underneath his breath.

They walked to the senate, where the meeting was already taking place.

"So when will you leave?" Leo heard Reyna said, as the pair entered the room. Leo saw Percy sitting in his Praetor seat as usual, instead of next to Annabeth. Jason by himself with two extra seats next to him. _Probably saved for me and_ _P__iper, _he thought. They went to their seats, when Piper moved a seat further away from Jason allowing Leo to sit in between. Leo saw an awkward look on Jason's face.

"I think today or tomorrow will do," Percy said, " Depends on our Supreme Commander."

Everyone looked at Leo , and that's when he realized they were talking about him.

"Oh yeah ," He said as he snapped back to reality," I guess tonight will do."

Just at that moment a new grey mist formed at the senate door. Something different to the Hera's mist. It was like this senate was a temple for the Gods who thought they could enter at any time.

The grey mist turned into a body outline, and then the body started forming. The Goddess, had a fine body, with an elegant white dress and intense grey eyes.

"Athe-" Percy started.

"Mother?" Annabeth finished.

"Hello daughter," The Goddess had said, " I am not in my Greek form, as I prefer to put on my Roman Aspect, Minerva in a Roman Camp."

"I bring a message for you all. As you all know the 6 demigods on this quest are, Jason,Percy,Leo,Hazel,Frank,Piper." She said, " But who is the seventh?".

"You have chosen Annabeth." She went on, " I say she shall not go."

* * *

**That's Chapter 5 finished. Suprising huh? Athe-Minerva sorry, says no for Annabeth to go on the quest...**

**what the dickens? **

**I don't know what Rick Riordan will let annabeth to go on the quest, but hey this is my story. **

**If you are worried that "Oh now annabeth ain't gonna come on the quest, this book gonna go boring. YOUR WRONG. Everything will change in the story as it goes on. As for who will be the seventh demigod..**

**.. I guess you got to read the next chapter :P **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWS ! I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TIPPING ME ON HOW TO IMPROVE.**

**Also expect late updates please sorry! **

**Thanks once more :P **


End file.
